Shopping Spree!
by RoseSandrock
Summary: Relena and the boys are going shopping! Be prepared for out of character statements, characters from other animes, rubber duckies and lots of nonsense ^.^ My first random story, yea ^_^
1. The Idea

RS: Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character you know.  
Salyti *appearing*: And she doesn't own me either.  
RS: What?! Salyti-  
Salyti *interrupting*: Well, you don't. You've only created me.  
RS: ...  
  


Shopping Spree!  
Chapter 1: Relena's Idea  


  
Duo groaned. It was early saturday morning. Heero was typing on his laptop, Wufei was reading his book. Quatre was sipping his tea, slowly. I'm so bored! It's saturday! There should be something to do!  
  
Good morning! Relena said, coming out the kitchen.  
  
Uh, where did you come from? Trowa asked, mysteriously appearing in a chair.  
  
The same place you came from, Relena said, with a smile.  
  
What do you want? Heero asked, still typing.  
  
I'm so glad you asked, my little Heero, Relena said, grabbing Heero's cheeks.  
  
I'm not little, Heero growled. And when did you start calling me that?  
  
Just now, Relena resolved. I want to go shopping-  
  
Great idea! Duo said, happily. Let's go shopping!  
  
I'm so glad you decided to go with me. Maybe I can pick out a dress for you. Duo growled.  
  
That wasn't very nice, Salyti said, appearing on the coffee table then disappearing. Trowa looked confused.  
  
Where did he go? Trowa asked, looking under the coffee table.  
  
Relena said, giving puppy eyes to Heero. Let's go shopping. All of us. Heero cringed.  
  
That will never happen, Wufei mumbled, turning the page. Heero had heard Wufei's comment, and smiled.  
  
Heero said. Wufei fell to the floor.  
  
Road trip, Trowa said, standing.  
  
Duo and Quatre said, happily. Road trip! Soon, they were out the door, backed out of the driveway, and on their way to the first store.  
  
*************************************  
RS: Short, eh?  
Salyti: Appearance- 1  
RS: Oh, come on, Salyti. Lighten up. You're still my favorite created character.  
Salyti: This didn't seem very random.  
RS: It will get better, I promise. Now, bring on the flames! Mwhahahahahahaha!  
Salyti *sweatdrop*: Normal reviews will douse her flames....


	2. WalMart Sounds familiar

RS: Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character you know. (I'll make a complete list at the end ^_^)  
Salyti: Of course she will *glares at her*  
RS: Salyti, don't you have anything better to do?!  
Salyti: No.  
RS: And of course I don't own....... Wal-Mart ^_^  


  
Chapter 2: Wal-Mart  


  
First stop, Relena said, cheerfully. They were on the interstate, Quatre was driving.   
  
Wufei suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at him, funnily. Not Wal-Mart. I refuse to go into Wal-Mart or K-Mart.  
  
I thought the Chinese warrior was a man, Duo mumbled. Thwack!  
  
I heard that! Wufei snapped, putting the paper fan in his pocket.  
  
Where did that come from? Heero asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
That is a secret! Wufei said, smiling.  
  
Relena screamed. He's smiling!! Quatre sweatdropped.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh! He used Xellos' quote! We're going to die! Duo yelled. Trowa gave Duo a questioning look.  
  
We're here, Quatre said, getting out of the car. Everyone else got out of the car, except Wufei.  
  
Oh, come on, Wufei, Relena said, grabbing his arm and pulling him.  
  
No! I refuse to set foot in that store! Wufei yelled, holding on to the seat with his other hand.  
  
Let me, said a voice. They turned.  
  
Who are you? they asked. There was a brown haired man, with green eyes and an eye piece over his left eye.  
  
I'm Cho Hakkai, he said. Elenwen (RoseSandrock) runs in, opening a small hand held device.  
  
Cho Hakkai, it said. Previously known as Cho Gono, but had his name changed.  
Species: Demon, but used to be human. Height: 181 cm. Weight: 69 kg. Birthday: September 21. Age: 22. Eyes color: green. Weapon: Chi/Ki. Pet: Hakuryu. Everyone had a sweatdrop.  
  
Was all that really necessary? Hakkai asked, nervously.  
  
Uh huh, Elenwen said, nodding. Then, she pointed to the audience. None of those people probably know who you are.  
  
Hakkai said, looking out at the audience.  
  
Oh come on, Relena said, walking off. The others followed.  
  
Hey, don't leave me here with the author! Wufei yelled, running after them. Hakkai and Elenwen high-fived.  
  
Good going, daddy-  
  
I'm NOT your daddy, Hakkai said, running away.  
  
Relena said. I figured we could stop here first. Heero gets his shoes and underwear here, and he needs both. Duo snickered, then THUD!  
  
What is this? Hit Duo day? Duo asked, rubbing his head. Heero put his shoe back on.  
  
Everyone, except Quatre, said. Trowa looked over at Quatre.  
  
You're awfully quiet today, Trowa said.  
  
Just not feeling well, Quatre said, smiling weakly.  
  
Wal-Mart worker smoking, Wufei mumbled, as they entered. Wal-Mart worker drinking coffee. Heero looked at Wufei, concerned.  
  
That incident is still with you, isn't it? Heero asked.  
  
Wal-mart worker beside the baskets, Wufei mumbled. Heero sighed.  
  
You're hopeless. Thwack!  
  
Don't talk to me! Wufei yelled, putting his paper fan away.  
  
Heero said, edging towards Trowa.  
  
We're not going to get anything accomplished by staying together, Relena said. Let's split up.  
  
Who do you think you are? Fred from Scooby-Doo? Duo asked. Wham! Duo= @_@  
  
Duo= 0  
Relena= 1  
  
Relena said, putting her shoe back on. I'll go with Shinigami and He-chan. You guys can go together. Meet back at the doors in thirty minutes.  
  
they said, then parted ways.  
  
Wal-mart worker in the perfume department, Wufei mumbled.  
  
Quatre, are you going to be up to this? Trowa asked, looking at him.  
  
Quatre said, looking a little pale.  
  
Wal-mart worker in the electronics department, Wal-mart worker in the toys department, Wufei mumbled.  
  
Can I help you? asked a long gray haired, yellow eyed worker.  
  
Wufei screamed, running off. IT'S ANSEM!!!  
  
No thanks, Quatre said, politely. Just looking.  
  
said the worker, looking off to where Wufei had run. Trowa and Quatre walked on. laughed the worker. I have finally found you!  
  
Heero said. I don't know.  
  
Aw, come on, Relena said. We've been through every shoe! I thought you liked Nike!  
  
Well, I just don't like that style, Heero said.  
  
Ah ha! Duo said, pulling a box off the shelf. Here's a pair he can't refuse! Gives the box to Relena; Relena gives the box to Heero. Heero looked puzzled, then opened the box. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.  
  
Yes, this is the pair! He yelled, taking out the pair of yellow shoes.  
  
Relena sighed. I always hated those shoes.  
  
You have no taste, Heero said, putting his old yellow shoes in the box and sliding the new shoes on. Ah, much better. Duo stuck his tongue out at Relena.  
  
Duo: 1  
Relena: 1  
  
Wufei sat on the toilet in the men's room, trying to get himself under control.  
  
It was him... No, not again, Wufei mumbled. No, it can't be him. He's a game character-  
  
whispered a voice. Wufei stiffened.   
  
Wufei moaned.  
  
It's me, Leon.  
  
  
  
Trowa said, looking worried.  
  
They were walking through the toy section. Quatre caught Trowa's gaze. I'm okay, he said, trying to convince Trowa. I'll be fine. Suddenly, a yellow rubber ducky fell on his head. Quatre fell to the ground. Quatre= x_x  
  
Direct hit! said Deorwin (RoseSandrock's little brother,) happily. Trowa looked up, but Deorwin had disappeared.  
  
Trowa asked, shaking him. Quatre= still x_x  
  
What size underwear do you wear? Duo asked, looking through the underwear.  
  
Here we go! Relena said. Pokemon underwear! Your favorite! Look, they even have Pikachu on them!  
  
No! He likes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle underwear! Duo argued, showing Heero a pack. Heero sweatdropped.  
  
That's disturbing, Xellos said, walking by the aisle. Of course, I wear pink underwear ^_^  
  
Wufei said. You guys just story hopped?  
  
Yes, from Gundam Hearts to this story, Leon said, with a nod. Don't worry, it's just Ansem and me doing our jobs. We won't do anything that would jeopardize our jobs here.  
  
Whew, I thought he was going to kill me.  
  
Nah, well, I have to get back to my job of running the register. Leon ran out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Ninja Turtles.......  
  
Heero said, picking up a Digimon pack. I like Digimon ^_^  
  
Duo and Relena said.  
  
Duo= 1  
Relena= 1  
  
Excuse me, Trowa said, at the Pharmacy desk.  
  
Yes, how can I help you? Excel asked, cheerfully.  
  
My friend died and I was wondering-  
  
Oh don't worry! My partner dies all the time. All you have to do is give them a few minutes and they revive. If they don't, then you can always try mouth-to-mouth or something of that nature.  
  
Uh, thanks, but I was wondering-  
  
Of course, there's a new product out in the market. Excel gives Trowa a bottle.  
  
Revive a Character? Trowa asked, reading the label.  
  
Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, Excel said, nodding her head.  
  
Thanks, I'll take it.  
  
Wufei said, walking through the store, not afraid of Wal-Mart workers anymore. Where's Trowa and Quatre? They were here a second ago... Quatre?! He saw Quatre lying on the floor, Quatre= still x_x Oh no! Quatre! Ansem stole your heart again, didn't he?! Well then, Wufei took out the keyblade. I'll go and defeat him and get your heart back again! Wufei runs off, in search of Ansem.  
  
Relena asked.  
  
No, 7 Up, Duo said. Heero looked at each product.  
  
Hmmmmmm, I like..... Heero said. 7 Up better.  
  
Duo said. Relena sighed, in defeat.  
  
Duo= 38  
Relena= 14  
  
Why is the author keeping score? Quatre asked Trowa. They were in the frozen food department.  
  
I have no idea, Trowa said, shrugging. How are you feeling?  
  
Quatre said, shivering.  
  
I think you just need to avoid rubber duc-  
  
Don't even say that word! Quatre cried.  
  
Trowa said.  
  
Mwhahahahahahaha! I've defeated you again! They heard someone say.  
  
That sounds like Wufei, Quatre said, alarmed. Next aisle over, Wufei had beaten up Ansem. Everyone on the aisle is looking at him funnily.  
  
Now, give back Quatre's heart!  
  
Uh, Wufei, Trowa said.  
  
Don't stop me, Trowa.  
  
Why are you beating up on the Wal-Mart worker? Quatre asked. Wufei looked at Quatre.  
  
he said, letting the keyblade go away. Oops! My bad.  
  
Hey guys, Duo said, happily. Ready to go, yet?  
  
We need to leave, Relena mumbled. Duo's beating me by 24 points. Duo grinned.  
  
Heero said, looking at the completely full shopping cart. Let's check out, then.  
  
Relena said. You do like Harry Potter, right?  
  
No way, Duo said. He likes the Lord of the Rings. Wufei looked at them both, seriously.  
  
Sorry Duo, Wufei said. I don't like the Lord of the Rings. Relena looked triumphant. Wufei pulled out a Frodo doll. I'm obessessed with it!!  
  
Relena yelled.  
  
Wufei's Scoring  
Duo= +1000  
Relena=  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get the picture! Relena yelled, tearing up the scoreboard.  
  
You're just a bad sport, Duo said, sticking out his tongue. Wham!   
  
I'll show you bad sportsmanship, Relena growled, putting her shoe back on.  
  
*********************************  
RS: Well, that's the end of Wal-Mart!  
Salyti: I didn't even show up.  
Deorwin: I did ^_^ *pulls out a rubber ducky* I love rubber ducky!  
Rubber Ducky: Sqeakiee!  
Salyti and RS: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
Deorwin: Please review, or the rubber ducky will get you!  
Rubber Ducky: Sqeakiee!  
Salyti: This is distrubing.  
RS: I know.....


	3. Clothes Store: Kohls

RS: Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character you know. (I'll make a complete list at the end ^_^)  
Salyti: Of course she will *glares at her*  
RS: Salyti, don't you have anything better to do?!  
Salyti: Of course not.  
RS: And of course I don't own....... Kohl's!  


  
Chapter 3: Kohl's  


  
Alright! Clothes shopping! Relena squealed.  
  
Oh great, the boys groaned. They were at Kohl's, the place that always had a sale.   
  
We'll go to a hardware store right after this one, if you come in with me, Relena promised.  
  
Okay ^_^ They went in the door. Right when they walked in, Relena ran off into the store.  
  
I suggest we stick together, Heero said. We're a couple of bachelors and a widower-  
  
What is that supposed to mean?! Wufei yelled.  
  
You're a widower, Duo mumbled. Thwack! Ow! Give me that stupid fan!  
  
He has a fan just like yours, Sanzo, said a voice.  
  
Shut up! snapped someone. Thwack!  
  
Elenwen ran in and pulled out her hand held thing.  
  
Son Goku: Species: Earth's Child (born from the Earth) / Demon. Height: 162 cm. Weight: 51 kg. Age: 18. Birthday: April 5. Eye Color: Golden. Hair Color: Brown. Weapon: Staff.  
  
Genjo Sanzo: Species: Human. Height: 177 cm. Weight: 64 kg. Age: 23. Birthday: November 29. Eye Color: Purple. Hair Color: Blonde. Weapons: Gun, Paper fan.  
  
Why do you keep doing this to us? Relena asked.  
  
Just to annoy you ^_^ Elenwen said. And to let people know I'm an obsessed fan. Besides, weren't you shopping?  
  
Of course! CLOTHES!! Relena yelled, running off.  
  
Why would anybody want to be seen in his store? Heero asked, looking around.  
  
You know what we should do? Duo said, jokingly. We should all find dresses and put them on. I bet it'll embarrass Relena to no end! Whack! Thud! Wham! Trowa put his frying pan away, Heero put his shoe back on, and Wufei put his fan away.  
  
Where did you get that frying pan? Heero asked.  
  
It was on sale at Wal-Mart, Trowa said. If Quatre hadn't died, I wouldn't have found it.  
  
Wufei said. Stainless and stick-free.  
  
You sure do know your pots, Wufei, Heero said, suspiciously.  
  
I'm a great cook! Wufei proclaimed, with a pink apron on, with yellow ducks at the bottom. I'm a wizard in the kitchen!  
  
And what's with the pink apron? Trowa asked, with a sweatdrop.  
  
Wufei said, blushing. It's the only color they had! And... well... uh...  
  
I didn't know Wufei had a feminine side, Heero said. Thwack! Sorry! Sorry! Wufei put his fan away.  
  
Relena squealed, grabbing every dress she could put her hands on. Dresses! Skirts! Mini skirts! Blouses! Shoes! She pushed a cart around the store, fanatically. Then, trip! she yelled, falling in slow motion, as the cart gained speed. She fell flat on the ground. Crash! She looked up, in time, to see the tower of clothes that was in the cart start to fall. She screamed. Thud! Relena= x_x  
  
Author= 1  
Relena= 0  
  
Where did Quatre go? Trowa suddenly said.  
  
We didn't leave him, did we? Duo asked.  
  
How did I get here? Quatre asked, in the bra and underwear section of the women's department. He looked confused.  
  
Possibly because you walked here, Salyti said.  
  
Ah! You keep appearing!  
  
It really doesn't matter if I keep appearing or not.  
  
That's true... Suddenly, a rubber ducky walked in front of Quatre.   
  
Rubber Ducky asked, looking up at Quatre.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! X_X Thud!  
  
Oh great, Salyti sighed, leaving Quatre on the floor. Deorwin laughed, evilly.  
  
What is this used for, Sanzo? Goku asked, in the same department as Quatre. He was holding a bra.  
  
It's a hat, Sanzo said, sarcastically.  
  
Oh really? Goku said, putting it on his head (don't ask...) Sanzo began to hit his head against the wall.   
  
Xellos said, passing by the department. Though, I prefer pink...  
  
The weirdest hat I've ever seen, Goku said, sort of puzzled. Sanzo still was hitting his head against the wall. Then, Relena ran out of the dressing room, with underwear on her head.  
  
Never fear! Underwear Woman is here! She yelled, running off into the store.  
  
That's disturbing, Sanzo said.  
  
Hey, there's a guy on the floor! Goku said, pointing at Quatre.  
  
Duo called.  
  
Trowa asked.  
  
Heero said, looking under the displays.  
  
Wufei yelled. Qua- CHOCOLATE! Ran to the front register, where there's a couple of Hershey's bars. Wufei said, eyes shining. He begins to devour them.  
  
We'll never find him at this rate, Trowa said. Why don't we split up?  
  
What's with all this splitting up? Duo asked.  
  
Duo and Wufei will go towards the women's section. Heero and I will travel to the front door. The store loops around, so we should meet at the entrance.  
  
  
  
No one answered my question, Duo complained.  
  
Did you say something, Duo? Wufei asked, wiping the dark ring from around his mouth.  
  
No, nothing, Duo said.  
  
That's what I thought.  
  
Wufei= 1  
Duo= 0  
  
What do you think we should do? Goku asked. Sanzo looked deep in thought.  
  
Hey guys, Hakkai said, out of breath.  
  
Hakkai? What's going on, man? Goku asked.  
  
Some author is chasing me, saying I'm her father.  
  
Man, you have it tough, Goku said. Hakkai looked at Quatre. Quatre= x_x  
  
We found him dead, Sanzo said. I'm wondering if-.  
  
said four voices, at once.  
  
Wait a second, Duo said. How could you two get here at the same time we did?  
  
We're at the entrance, Trowa said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
Duo said, noticing the doors.  
  
What have you done to Quatre? Heero demanded.  
  
Nothing! We found your friend like this, Hakkai explained.  
  
Likely story, Wufei said, pulling his katana out of nowhere.  
  
What talent, Duo said. You can pull things out of the air. Does that mean I can have your paper fan? Thwack!   
  
Man, Sanzo, that guy is as bad as you are with paper fans, Goku said. Thwack!  
  
Duo=@_@ Goku= @_@  
  
That is my line, that it is! Kenshin said, running in and out.  
  
Hamtaro said, appearing out of no where.  
  
Rubber Ducky said, running towards Hamtaro.  
  
Ah! A yellow evil rubber thingy! Hamtaro yelled, running away.  
  
Hand over Quatre, Heero said, cocking his gun. Trowa had his frying pan.  
  
We don't want to cause any trouble, Sanzo said.  
  
Oh, come on, Sanzo, Goku said. We can easily kick their *beep.* Hey, why was there a beep?  
  
It's a G' rated story, Relena explained, coming with loads of bags.  
  
Unfortunately for you guys, we come from a PG' series, while you guys come from a +15 series, Heero explained. And, we've been censored, so we're kinda used to being in G' stories.  
  
Very philosophical, Duo said, clapping. Whack! Thud! Wham! Trowa put his frying pan away, Heero put his shoe back on, and Wufei put his fan away.  
  
At least, Elenwen G' stories, Wufei mumbled.  
  
Hey, what happened to your katana? Duo asked.  
  
What katana? Wufei asked. Duo fell. Duo= @_@  
  
Wufei= 2  
Duo= 0  
  
What's going on? Quatre asked, confused.  
  
What the-? Sanzo asked.  
  
Come on, Quatre. We're leaving, Trowa said.  
  
So, they left.  
  
***********************************  
RS: Quatre keeps dying.... Poor Quatre.....  
Salyti: Why is it necessary to have Saiyuki characters in here?  
RS: Because Hakkai is my daddy ^_^  
Lime-chan *appearing*: Like Kenshin is my daddy ^_^  
Dream-tiger *appearing*: Uh, I like Vegeta and Xellos?  
Salyti *mumbles*: Great, your friends are here, too...  
RS: Anyway, please review. Tell me that you hate it, or like it. It doesn't matter. I'll still be happy someone is reading it ^_^  
***********************************  
Now it's time for *cheesy music plays*..... To My Reviewers!  
  
Wing Gundam: Of course I read my reviews! I like to know what you guys think of my stories, no matter where you come in at ^_^ Thanks for pointing that out in the other story (because none of my other reviewers did.) Hopefully I've fixed it and thanks for reading that story!  
  
Mrs. Raberba Winner: Uh, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I don't write yaoi *dodges rubber duckies.* My friends have yaoi stories and like that kind of stuff, but I don't get into it much. I'll read it, if one of my reviewers and/or friends have it on their site and review it, but I'm not too crazy about it. Especially when one of my favorite characters are being portrayed in that manner. I hate to think the guy I want to marry is obsessed with the same sex.  
  
dark angel84: Sorry, this isn't the squeal to Gundam Hearts. Kingdom Hearts 2 hasn't come out yet. I thought it would be fun to allude to that ^_^ Sorry if I confused anyone!  
  
eternal-fox: Wal-Mart and K-Mart are in America ^_^  
  
Concerning Chapter 1: Uh, let's just say every story has to have a start and mine sucked? *nervously laughs, while dodging rubber ducks* This is my first random story (even though it doesn't mean anything...) This is kinda new territory to me, so please bear with me. I'm hoping that some of this stuff is funny, so tell me when it isn't! I am open to ideas! Really, ask my brother, he'll tell you he gives me over half the ideas! And I read every review! I do!


	4. Home Depot uh oh

RS: Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character you know. (I'll make a complete list at the end ^_^)  
Salyti: Of course she will *glares at her*  
RS: Salyti, don't you have anything better to do?!  
Salyti: Fine! *disappears*  
RS: And of course I don't own....... Home Depot!  


  
Chapter 4: Home Depot  


  
Here we are at Home Depot, Relena grumbled.  
  
  
  
Relena mumbled.  
  
The boys said, in awe.  
  
Think of the power drills, Heero said, his eyes glittering.  
  
Think of the sheets of plywood, Duo said, his eyes glittering.  
  
Think of the lawn mowers, Trowa said, his eyes glittering.  
  
Think of the garden supplies and flowers! Wufei exclaimed, in chibi-mode. Crickets started chirping. What?! I like to garden!  
  
Feminine side, Heero and Duo mumbled. Wufei's eye twitched. Thwack! Thwack! Sorry! Sorry!  
  
Come on, Relena said. Let's get this over with.  
  
They grabbed shopping carts. Time to do some serious shopping! They sped away.  
  
You guys are terrible, Relena said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
You made the deal, Quatre said, walking off.  
  
Hey! I'm not going alone! Relena said, grabbing Quatre's arm.  
  
Quatre said, with a sweatdrop.  
  
Power drills, power saws, power washers, Heero said, loading up his basket.  
  
Wooden dowels, wood sheets, plywood, Duo said, taking sheets of plywood off the shelf.  
  
Mower blades, mower belts, lawn mowers Trowa said, zooming down the aisles.  
  
Iris,' roses, tulips, Wufei said, in the garden department. He picked up a pansy. Herbs, pansies *sigh* I love gardening. Salyti appeared.  
  
That is pathetic, he said, shaking his head. Wufei stooped down and smelled the roses.  
  
Why do guys like stuff so boring? Relena complained.  
  
Well, Miss Relena, Quatre said, walking beside her. Men prefer things that women don't, and women prefer things that men don't.  
  
Makes sense, Relena said, quietly. Oh, Quatre! She hugged him in the store and some cheesy romantic music starts playing.  
  
Uh, Miss Relena?  
  
Why can't all guys be like you?  
  
Everyone in the store looked at them funnily as they passed.  
  
Man, this is gross, Elenwen said, watching Quatre and Relena hug.  
  
You said it, Dream-Tiger said, eating pop corn. Want some?  
  
Elenwen said, grabbing some.  
  
You know, he is your guy, Lime-chan said, taking out Pocky from no where.  
  
Nah, just a crush, Elenwen said, grinning.  
  
Heero, Trowa and Duo exclaimed, at once, raising their credit cards.  
  
Wufei sighed. I love roses. Thud! Then, evil laughter is heard.   
  
Quatre? Quatre? Relena asked, shaking him. Wake up! Quatre= x_x  
  
How long have you guys been out here?! Wufei asked, pushing the cart full of flowers away. Crash!  
  
Relena said. We just came out, and this fell on his head. She held up a rubber ducky.  
  
Wufei said, taking the ducky out of Relena's hand.   
  
Rubber Ducky said, happily.  
  
Looks like this is causing Quatre to die every chapter. We must keep Quatre away from rubber duckies. Wufei set fire to the rubber ducky and threw it over his shoulder.  
  
Ahhhhh! Fire! Vegeta yelled, running around in circles.  
  
Trunks asked, looking at the rubber ducky on fire.  
  
Rubber Ducky said, sadly.  
  
It's just a burning rubber ducky, Trunks said, stomping the fire out.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! Help me! Save me! Vegeta yelled, hugging his son. Trunks laughed, nervously.  
  
Okay, let's go! Heero said, arms full of bags.  
  
Yeah, before we spend anymore, Duo said, cheerfully carrying his bags.  
  
Good thing I didn't want anything, Wufei muttered, picking up Quatre.  
  
Who pushed this cart into me?! Kauro yelled, angrily.  
  
Calm down, Kauro, Sanosuke said.   
  
I'm sure it was an accident, that it probably was, Kenshin said.  
  
Kenshin! Do you know who did it?!  
  
Uh, not a clue, that I don't.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhh! It's Kenshin! Chris yelled, running away.  
  
That was kinda strange, Yahiko said, sweatdropping.  
  
Lime-chan yelled, tackling Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin asked. Kenshin= O_o  
  
That's even stranger, Sanosuke said, sweatdropping.  
  
So, where next? Quatre asked.  
  
How did you get revived so quickly? Duo asked.  
  
Uh, don't know. Wufei dropped Quatre.  
  
Wufei said. looking down at Quatre.  
  
Relena opened her mouth, to say something.  
  
I'm starving! Goku said, getting into the jeep beside their car.  
  
Great idea, Relena, Heero complimented. Where are we eating? Relena opened her mouth.  
  
We're not going anywhere to eat, so shut your trap! Sanzo snapped.  
  
Trowa said, looking at her funnily. Is your voice changing?  
  
Relena said, getting annoyed.  
  
I could have sworn you sounded like two familiar guys just then, Trowa said. Where have I heard those voices before?  
  
Don't worry, Trowa, Quatre said, brushing himself off. You'll think about it later.  
  
I know! We'll go to a book store! Relena said, as if just getting the idea. I have to get a new book. Duo groaned.  
  
A book store? They're the most boring places in the world! Whack! Thwack! Wham! Bam! Trowa put his frying pan away, Heero put his shoe back on, Wufei put his fan away and Relena put the shovel away. Uhhhhhhhh... Why do you have to beat up on me?  
  
Silly Duo! All four of them exclaimed. Because it's fun! Duo and Quatre exchanged glances, then sighed.  
  
**************************************  
Dream-tiger *raising an eyebrow*: Okay....  
Lime-chan: Daddy ^__^  
RS: Anyway, review or flame. Anything works for me.  
Salyti: Appearance= 3.  
RS: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... If you weren't my favorite created chararcter I'd- *pulls out a rubber duck*  
Rubber Ducky: Squeakiee!  
Salyti *plays Twilight Zone music, then screams like a girl*: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Lime-chan: Are we seeing the darker side of her?  
Dream-tiger *grinning*: You have no idea. *offers pop corn*  
Lime-chan *grabs a handful*: Thanks.  
RS *hitting Salyti with rubber duck, while Salyti is trying to run away*: Why? Why? Why?!  
**************************************  
Salyti *happily*: Next time on Shopping Spree! *For Real (Saiyuki theme song) plays* Pikachu, Rubber Ducky Machine Gun, and the last member of the Sanzo Party is introduced!!  
Customers: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Salyti *turns down the music*: Sorry. Keep your internet browser here ^_^  
RS: Salyti?! What are you doing?!  
Salyti *sweatdrop, smiling nervously*: Uhhhh, nothing!


	5. Barnes and Nobel

RS: Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character you know. (I'll make a complete list at the end ^_^)  
Salyti: .............  
RS: Hmmmmm, that's strange. Are you okay?  
Salyti: ..............  
RS: Okay, fine! Don't talk to me!  
Salyti: ..............  
RS: Grrrrrrrrr..... And of course I don't own....... Barnes and Noble!  


  
Chapter 5: Barnes and Noble  


  
Wufei yelled, his voice echoing through the store.  
  
whispered customers. Wufei cleared his throat.  
  
This has to be the best day of my life! He declared. Behold, a display on the Lord of the Rings!  
  
Wow, that is something, Wufei, Quatre said, trying not to be mean. They had all split up, again. Relena and Heero went somewhere, while Trowa and Duo went elsewhere. Can we go somewhere else, Wufei?  
  
Wufei yelled.  
  
  
  
Oops, sorry, Wufei said, quieting down. Listen, I have to protect you from rubber duckies, right?  
  
Uh, I guess. Wufei turned around.  
  
So, you're not going to wander off, and since the Lord of the Rings has nothing to do with rubber duckies, Wufei turned back around. We'll.... Quatre? Quatre?  
  
Oh look, Relena said, squealing. A book on-  
  
Heero said, reading a book.  
  
What are you reading? Relena asked, looking at the cover. 15 Best Love Stories? Heero nodded, flipping a page. That is so disgusting! You should like.... This! She held out a book. How to Kill a Guy in 10 Days!  
  
Oh, that's so horrible, Heero said, holding back tears. He dumped her for the waitress.  
  
Are you listening to me?! Relena screamed.  
  
the customers said.  
  
Relena said, quietly.  
  
Now this is a bookstore, Duo said, sipping his coffee.  
  
I'm glad you like it, Trowa said, sipping his.  
  
Well, it's not everyday that a bookstore has a cafe in them.  
  
Most major bookstores do, Duo.  
  
Oh well. Do you still have that-? Trowa pulled out his frying pan. That's what I feared...  
  
I'm not a little kid, Quatre mumbled, walking down the teen section. He stopped. _Saiyuki: Journey to the West_, he said, picking up the comic book. Looks interesting. He began to read it, still walking.  
  
I think it's kinda odd that he's reading a comic book that we're in, Gojyo said, kinda puzzled. Elenwen runs in with her handheld thingy.  
  
Name: Sha Gojyo. Height: 184 cm. Weight: 75 kg. Age: 22. Species: Half-Human Half-Demon. Birthday: November 9. Eye Color: Red. Hair Color: Bright red. Weapon: Jakujou.  
  
That's annoying, Gojyo said, putting a cigarette in his mouth, about to light it. Do you do that in-  
  
said a worker. She grabbed Gojyo's ear.  
  
Hey! Hey! What are you doing?  
  
There will be no smoking in the store! She said, throwing him out the door.  
  
Hee hee, Elenwen giggled.  
  
Relena and Heero are in the cafe, reading the books they had bought.  
  
Relena smirked, still reading. Putting poison in his cup would ultimately do him in.  
  
Oh, she's so wonderful! Heero sobbed. She said she loves him and will care for him the rest of her life! Heero put the book down and cried. Trowa and Duo exchanged glances.  
  
That is scary beyond imagination, Duo said.  
  
Trowa agreed, nodding.  
  
You would think Heero would be trying to kill Relena, not the other way around, Duo said.  
  
That's why Heero's so sick all the time, Trowa said. And I thought he didn't want to hear me play my flute...  
  
Wufei whispered, running around the store, frantically. Quatre? Where are you?!  
  
the customers said.  
  
Quatre walked along the reference books, still reading the manga. All the bad words in it were blackened out.  
  
This is strange, he said, flipping through the pages. Every bad word is blocked out. Suddenly, he heard a snicker. He looked up. There was Deorwin, with a machine gun. Quatre= O_O   
  
Prepare to meet your maker, Deorwin yelled, pulling the trigger. Hundreds of yellow rubber duckies flew out of the machine gun. Quatre screamed, dodging all the rubber duckies that flew towards him. He threw the manga book at Deorwin and hit him in the head. Deorwin= x_x  
  
Wufei said, frantically.  
  
Hey Wufei, Duo said, turning around. What's up?  
  
Quatre's missing, Wufei said, in a hushed tone.  
  
Trowa asked, standing.  
  
We have to find him before the rubber duckies do! Wufei said.  
  
Duo and Trowa said, with a nod, going with Wufei. On the other side of the table, Heero was still crying. Relena was glancing over at Heero.  
  
Rule 2, Relena said. Make it look like a suicide by slitting a vital point. She took out a knife.  
  
Quatre looked at Deorwin, laying on the ground. He felt very sorry for what he had done. He went up beside Deorwin's fallen body and sat beside it.  
  
he said, softly. I'm sorry for hitting you with that book. Deorwin seemed to move, slightly. That was very cruel for me to do. I'm sorry.  
  
Don't be too sorry, sucker! Deorwin yelled, hitting Quatre in the face with a rubber ducky. Quatre fell over. Quatre= x_x Deorwin= ^_^   
  
the customers said.  
  
Oh, sh' yourself! Deorwin yelled, disappearing.  
  
Oh no, Trowa said, seeing Quatre on the floor. We're too late. Wufei picked up a rubber ducky.  
  
We could lock Quatre in the trunk, Duo said. That way, he won't get hit by rubber ducks! Whack! Thwack! Wham! Trowa put his frying pan away, Wufei put his fan away, and Heero put his shoe back on.   
  
Wufei said. Where did you come from?  
  
The sky, Heero said, seriously. Wufei and Trowa= O_O;;  
  
Where's Relena? Trowa asked. Heero smiled, evilly.  
  
Wouldn't you like to know?  
  
Pikachu said, happily.  
  
Relena screamed.  
  
the costumers said.  
  
Oops, sorry, Relena said, quietly.  
  
Ahhhhhh!! Kill Pikachu! Chris yelled, running in with a sword.  
  
Pikachu yelped, running towards Kenshin.  
  
I like this book, that I do! Kenshin said, picking up a book.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kenshin!! Chris screamed, running away.  
  
Pikachu said, satisfied. He sat on Relena's head.  
  
Relena screamed.  
  
the costumers said.  
  
So, it was all a front? Duo asked, in disbelief.  
  
Heero said. I hate romance novels. Elenwen runs in and starts clapping, then runs away. I had been suspecting Relena for a while. But now, vengeance will be mine! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Trowa said, with Quatre in his arms. That's freaky.  
  
Wufei said, with a nod.  
  
No, this is freaky, Xellos said, coming in and pulling down his pants.  
  
they screamed.  
  
the costumers screamed. Everyone evacuated the building. Xellos grinned, and pulled up his pants.  
  
I've been scarred, Wufei said.  
  
I haven't, Duo said, grinning. I wear pink underwear all the time! Especially Hilde's! Everyone= O_O;;  
  
What did I miss? Quatre asked, waking up.  
  
***************************************************  
Salyti: Anyone else mentally wounded by this chapter? *Chris, Dream-tiger and Lime-chan raises their hands*  
RS: Chris?! What are you doing here?! *Chris shrugs*  
Dream-tiger: I invited him! *hugs Chris*  
Chris: Uhhhhhh... O_O  
Lime-chan *looks up from eating pocky*: Oro?  
RS: Hey! Off! *pulls Chris away from Dream-tiger* You already have a boyfriend!  
Everyone: *gasp!* *Dream-tiger smiles*  
Salyti: Anyway, please review. Or flame. Whichever comes first to mind. Another thing.... I didn't appear in this chapter!  
RS: You wouldn't talk to me eariler, so there!  
***************************************************************  
Salyti *plays Yu Yu Hakusho theme*: Next time on Shopping Spree! A totally made up store, that's pretty wacky ^_^;; Sailor Moon, even more rubber duckies *sweatdrop*, and.... what's this? A white dragon!? *mega sweatdrop* All this and more on Shopping Spree!!  
RS *walks in. Salyti picks up a book*: Salyti?  
Salyti: Hm?  
RS: I thought I heard you talking to yourself, again. *leaves*


	6. Never heard of it The Wall Store?

RS: Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character you know. (I'll make a complete list at the end ^_^)  
Salyti: .............  
RS: .............  
Salyti: ..............  
RS: ..............  
Salyti: Ack! Why are you quiet?!  
RS: Ha! I won!  
Salyti *confused*: Huh?  
RS: Never mind ^_^ I made up.... The Wall Store!  
  
Chapter 6: The Wall Store  
  
"Never heard of this store before," Trowa said, as they walked towards the door.  
  
"Didn't I just say I made it up?!" Elenwen asked, appearing then disappearing.  
  
"I think she did," Goku said, looking above the title.  
  
"Ack! Where did you guys come from?!" Duo asked, turning around. Gojyo, Sanzo, Goku and Hakkai were standing there.  
  
"They've been following us since Kohls," Wufei said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh," Duo said. "Ha! Silly me!"  
  
"Yeah, silly Duo!" Everyone said. Duo= ^_^;;  
  
"Quatre," Heero said, looking at him. "Be careful. There's no telling what's in this store, so stay with us." Quatre nodded. "And don't touch anything! It might be a ducky booby trap!" Quatre=^_^;; They went in. Everyone= O_O  
  
"It's definitely a wall store," Quatre said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Wall of cheese?" Duo asked.  
  
"Cheese!" Lime-chan squealed, running towards the wall.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooo..." Wufei said, in awed, walking towards a wall. "Wall of chocolate......."  
  
"Wall of fish," Heero said, walking with Relena. "Wall of rodents-"  
  
"Awww!" Relena squealed, going to one of the aquariums. "Look at the ferret! Heero, get me ferret!"  
  
"No way," Heero said, looking disgusted.  
  
"Please?" Relena asked, with big chibi watery eyes. Heero sighed.  
  
"Okay," Heero said.  
  
"Thank you!" Relena squealed, tackling him.  
  
"Quatre, how are you feeling?" Trowa asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Fine," he said, with a slight nod.  
  
"No sign of Deorwin," Duo mumbled.  
  
"I wonder where Wufei went to," Quatre said.  
  
"Knowing him," Duo said. "He's probably at the wall of-"  
  
"CHOCOLATE!!" Wufei squealed, pilling everything he could get his hands on in the basket.  
  
"This is exciting," Salyti said, grinning. As Wufei piled in the basket, Salyti was taking everything out. He snickered.  
  
"What are YOU doing?!" came an angry voice.  
  
"Hm?" Salyti asked, looking at Wufei, innocently. Wufei's eye began twitching. "I'm taking out the chocolate from this basket." Thwack! "Ha! You missed!" Thwack! "Missed again!" Thwack, thwack, thwack! "Too slow!"  
  
"Stop moving, you stupid half-elf!" Wufei yelled, trying to hit him with the fan.  
  
"Now, this is interesting," Deorwin said, in the shadows. "Trowa and Duo are guarding my victim. How do I get them away from him, or distract their attention? Hmmmmm..."  
  
"Oh, this looks cute!" Sailor Moon squealed, in chibi-form, picking up a rubber ducky.  
  
"Squeakiee!"  
  
"Bingo," Deorwin said, disappearing.  
  
"And I have to have a bed for him," Relena said, taking a fuzzy dog bed from the shelf.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Heero yelled, trying to stop the ferret from biting his hand off. "Why did you have to choose the most demented one?!"  
  
"What?" Relena asked, innocently. She took the ferret from Heero, and it calm down in her hands. "What are you talking about? He's perfect!"  
  
"Wha? You had an agreement with the author, didn't you?!" Relena smiled.  
  
"That is a secret!" She said, with a laugh.  
  
"That's not right," Xellos said, appearing from around a corner. "I say it much better!"  
  
"That's okay, Xellos," Dream-tiger said, happily. "We still love you!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Xellos screamed, running away.  
  
"Ooops," Dream-tiger said. "Come back, Xellos!" Runs after him. Relena puts the ferret back on Heero, then walks away. The ferret smiled, evilly, then attacked Heero's face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Heero screamed.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Sailor Moon said, staring at Quatre. Quatre= x_x "I didn't know slipping would make that rubber ducky fly out my hand and hit him on the head! Don't kill me!" She grabbed Duo's arm and gave him puppy eyes. "Please, I really didn't mean to! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so-"  
  
"OKAY!" Trowa yelled, the whole building shaking. Sailor Moon and Duo fell over. Duo= @_@  
  
"Next time, warn me," Duo said, holding his head.  
  
"We said we didn't have anything to do with it, and you guys wanted to beat us up," said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" Trowa and Duo said, looking up. There was the Sanzo Party, minus Hakkai.  
  
"Well, this is different," Duo said, standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Gojyo asked. "Like how?"  
  
"We saw her do it," Trowa said. "All we saw was you guys hovering around Quatre."  
  
"Well, see this!" Sanzo said, pulling out a gun. Sanzo shot; Trowa jumped up in the air. He gracefully did summersaults and flips, then... Thud!  
  
"Yea!!" Lime-chan cheered. Trowa landed on his back.  
  
"That was pretty cool, until the landing," Goku said, as they turned around. "Man, Sanzo, I'm starving! Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled, taking out his paper fan. "Like I give a *beep* that you're hungry?!" Thwack!  
  
"Monkey boy does have a point," Gojyo said, as they walked away.  
  
"Are you okay, Trowa?" Quatre asked, sitting up. Trowa= @_@ Then, Pikachu ran by, frantically, followed by a frantic Chris.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kenshin is after me!" he screamed, running away.  
  
"Why are you afraid of me, that you are?" Kenshin asked, running after him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Those words! Those words! My ears are burning!"  
  
"Daddy ^.^" Lime-chan squealed, chasing Kenshin.  
  
"That was disturbing," Duo said, coughing.  
  
"Let's find the others," Quatre said, picking up Trowa. "And hope Trowa's going to be okay." Trowa= @_@ still....  
  
"You killed him," Relena cried, as they left. Heero smiled, band-aids everywhere. Wufei was eating the thousands of pounds of chocolate he had bought. Trowa was still seeing stars, and Quatre was still carrying him. Duo looked around the parking lot, as if expecting something to happen.  
  
"I never got to whack him," Wufei said, thoughtfully. He had a Wonder Ball in his hand. His foot hit a rubber ducky. "Whoa!" he said, losing his balance, the ball flying out of his hand. Thump! Wufei landed on his bottom.  
  
"Are you okay?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooo! My chocolate!" Wufei yelled, watching in horror as the Wonder Ball fell on the ground, splitting open. Out came a little white dragon.  
  
"Piiii!!" he said, happily.  
  
"That's strange," Wufei said, a little puzzled.  
  
"Hakuryu! There you are!" Hakkai said.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Duo asked.  
  
"The sky ^_^" Everyone= O_O;;  
  
"Come on Hakuryu," Hakkai said.  
  
"Piiiiiii!" Hakuryu turned into a jeep. Hakkai got in and drove off.  
  
"Uhhhhhhh," Heero said. "Is anyone else hungry?"  
  
"Starving," Relena said, painting her fingernails.  
  
"What about the dragon?!" Duo yelled, pointing off to where Hakkai drove off. "And it turned into a jeep!"  
  
"Silly Duo!" Everyone said. "Dragon's don't turn into jeeps!"  
  
"Wha?!" Duo asked.  
  
"They don't even exist," Trowa said, as they walked to the car. Duo's mouth fell open.  
  
"Wufei? Didn't you see it?" Duo asked. "You had to have seen it!"  
  
"My chocolate...." Wufei said, mourning the loss. Duo= O_O;;  
  
"Duo! Wufei! Let's go! We're starving!" Heero called, from the car.  
  
"Coming," Duo called. "Come on, Wufei." He dragged Wufei to the car and off they went.  
  
**************************************  
RS: My brother is evil.... *sigh* Poor Quatre....  
Salyti: Not as evil as I am ^_^  
Dream-tiger: No one can beat me in evilness! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *thunder and lighting*  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
Salyti: Please read and review ^_^ You can have a vote on who's more evil ^.^   
*************************************  
Salyti *turns on Sailor Moon theme song*: Next time, on Shopping Spree!, there's a food fight in Ruby Tuesday! And Quatre is missing, again?! All this and more, in your next subscription of Shopping Spree!  
RS: What are you doing?!  
Salyti: Uh.... *turns off music then disappears*  
RS: Ugh... Why won't he tell me anything?!


	7. Something to eat

RS: Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character you know. (I'll make a complete list at the end ^_^)  
Salyti: .............  
RS: *poke*  
Salyti: ..............

RS: *poke*

Salyti: Ahhhh! Stop poking me!!  
RS: Ha! I won! ^_^  
Salyti *a little upset*: This is all just to annoy me, right?  
RS: Now you're catching on ^_^ And of course, I don't own................ Golden Corral!  
  
Chapter 7: Golden Corral  
  
Duo pokes Heero; Heero pokes Trowa; Trowa pokes Quatre; Quatre pokes Wufei; Wufei pokes Relena-

"Get your nasty finger off of me, pervert!" Relena screamed, slapping Wufei.

"Don't slap me, woman!" Wufei yelled, about to hit her.

"Whoa! Calm down, Woofie," Duo said. Whack! "Owww."

"Why exactly are we sitting here?" Quatre asked, watching the people go to the buffet and get their food.

"Dunno," Trowa said, shrugging. He grabs his plate and leaves.

"Good idea," Heero said, grabbing his plate and leaving.

"Oh," Wufei said, looking towards the desert table. Wufei= chibi form "They have brownies!!" he squealed. Wufei sped off to the desert table.

"Coming, Quatre?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Quatre said, standing. Relena grabbed Quatre's arm.

"Quatre," she said, looking up at him, with big Bambi eyes. "Can you carry my plate?"

"Uh," Quatre said, smiling. "I guess I-"

"Thank you! What a gentleman! Helping a lady like myself with getting her food!" Quatre smiled, nervously.

"Hey kid!" Duo said, impatiently. He was standing behind someone at the fried chicken, who was still filling his plate with chicken. "You're not the only one who wants food!" The person grunted. Duo grabbed the person's shoulder and turned him around.

"AH! IT'S YOU!" Duo and Goku yelled, in unison.

"I want that! And that!" Relena said, pointing as Quatre filled her plate.

"Will that be all, Miss Relena?" Quatre asked, looking at the mountain of food already on her plate.

"Maybe a little of that, too," she said, pointing to something at another counter. When he passed Relena, he suddenly stopped.

"Squeakiee," said an evil voice. Quatre's eyes grew wide, and he looked down. A rubber ducky was running towards him. 

"Ahhh!" Quatre yelped, turning and running. Quatre stumbled over another rubber ducky, then the plate of food flew from his hands and he fell. Splat!

"Oh my!" said a surprised voice.

"Who did that?!" said an angry voice. Quatre stood up, brushing himself off, then looked up.

"Oh no," he said, with a sigh. Relena was gone; he was alone with a food covered Hakkai and an angry Sanzo.

"What happened to Quatre?" Heero asked, when Relena came back with her plate.

"I don't know," she said, innocently. Duo was staring at Wufei's plate.

"Think you have enough chocolate?" Duo asked.

"This is nothing compared to my breakfast every morning," Wufei said, proudly eating his brownies. "I have a huge glass of chocolate milk with my breakfast. I have chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate syrup," Duo and Trowa exchanged concerned glances, "with chocolate bacon, my own special recipe," Heero looked like he was going to be sick. "Eggs, smothered with chocolate whip cream and strawberries dipped in chocolate pudding."

"Excuse me," Heero said, getting up and running towards the bathroom.

"How do you stay in fit, sir, when you seem to love chocolate?" Elenwen asked, dressed up as a reporter. Behind her, Lime-chan had a camera and Dream-tiger was holding a spotlight.

"That's easy," Wufei said, simply. "I exercise regularly and eat plenty of fruits and vegetables for lunch and dinner."

"I think I'm going to get more food," Duo muttered.

"I'm right behind you," Trowa said.

"This is what you get for throwing food!!" Sanzo said, flushing the toilet, again.

"Sanzo, it was an accident," Hakkai said, watching Quatre's hair being swirled around in the toilet. Hakkai had cleaned himself from the accident. "I'm sure he didn't mean to-"

"Hakkai, he ruined your clothes. Now I'm going to make him pay! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!"

"I really didn't mean to throw the food! I tripped!" Quatre stammered.

"I think riding with Goku and Gojyo all this time has finally gotten to your head," Hakkai said, nervously smiling. Just then, Heero came running through the door and into another stall.

"Ugh," Duo said, waiting in another line, impatiently. In front of him were Goku, Gojyo, Inuyasha, Ryoko, and Lirin. "What is this? A demon convention in the chicken line?!" Everyone in line turned around and looked at him. "Oops. A little too loud."

"I think our braided friend needs to be taught a lesson on being patient," Gojyo said.

"So do I," Inuyasha said.

"Ah!" Duo yelped, turning and running. He ran into someone. "AH! They're everywhere!" He ran passed Kougaiji.

"That was strange," Kougaiji said, looking down. He picked something up, then took off after Duo. "Hey! Come back here!"

"Excuse me, are you finished puking yet?" Hakkai asked, in Heero's stall.

"Yeah," Heero said, wiping his mouth. Hakkai gave him a glass of water. "Thanks."

"Well, there's a situation in the other stall," Hakkai began, as Heero started to drink. "Sanzo has Quatre's head in the toilet and is flushing his hair-" Heero spit out the water,

"What?!" He asked, angrily. "Step aside, dragon boy."

"Uh," Hakkai said, as Heero went by him.

"Hey," Heero said, his hand coming down on Sanzo's shoulder. Sanzo turned. "Let up, or I'll do something that I'll regret."

"Oh really," Sanzo said, reaching into his priest robe. They both drew their guns, pointed in each other's faces.

"When I was little, that's all I would eat," Wufei continued. "Master O would get so infuriated with me. Blah, blah, blah, blah-"

"Oh wow," Lime-chan said, camera not even pointed at Wufei. "It's my mommy!!" She threw the camera at a sleeping Dream-tiger and took off after Inuyasha.

"Well, this is interesting," Hakkai said, helping Quatre dry his hair.

"Thanks, Hakkai," Quatre said, quietly.

"No problem." Heero and Sanzo still stood , with each other's guns in their face. "Sanzo, are you ready to go, yet? By this time, Goku would have eaten all the food in the restaurant."

"You're right," Sanzo said. "But tell pretty boy to put his gun away, first."

"Over my dead body, monk," Heero growled. Quatre and Hakkai= sweatdrop. They pulled the trigger and started squirting each other. 

"Water guns?!" Quatre and Hakkai said, in unison O_O

"Hey!" Kougaiji said, grabbing Duo's collar.

"Don't kill me! I didn't mean to insult your demon-ness!" Duo cried.

"Calm down, here," Kougaiji gave Duo his wallet. "You dropped this."

"Oh," Duo said. "Uh, thanks." Kougaiji snorted, then left. "Okay, maybe all demons aren't that bad."

"There he is," Lirin squealed, leading a huge group of demons.

"Wufei," Relena interrupted the still going on interview. Wufei glared at her. She went over to her seat. "Have you noticed that no one has come back to the table?"

"Uh," Wufei said, looking at the empty seats. "Maybe we should go find them."

"Maybe," Relena said, sitting. Ripppppppppppppppp! Wufei started to giggle.

"Relena, that's no way for a lady of your statue to present yourself." Relena turned red, as Wufei laughed.

Wufei= 1

Relena= 0

"Oh, you're so handsome," said a fan girl.

"Will you marry me?" said another fan girl.

"Uhhhhhh," Trowa said, looking at the swarm of Trowa-fan-girls.

"Do you need a date?" Asked another fan girl.

"Hey! I saw him first!"

"No, I did!" All the fan girls start fighting over Trowa. Trowa smiled, nervously.

"I don't see them," Wufei said, with a sigh.

"Excuse me, sir," someone said.

"Hm?"

"Do you know how to get to the electronic store?" Botan asked.

"Of course," Wufei said, smiling. "Because I'm-" Wufei transformed into a Preventer. "First Class Agent Chang!" *dramatic pose* Botan laughed, nervously.

Hakkai and Quatre came out of the bathroom, followed by Sanzo and Heero.

"Hiya, Hakkai!" Deorwin said, as he drove by in his jeep.

"Hey! Get back here!" Hakkai yelled, running after Deorwin, who has sped out of the restaurant. "Hakuryu!! Slow down!!"

"Let's go find the others and get out of here," Heero said to Quatre.

"But-"

"No buts, come on." Heero left. Quatre sighed.

"I didn't have anything to eat, yet."

"There's nothing left to eat," Sanzo said, walking away.

"Hide me!" Trowa yelled, running behind Quatre. A swarm of Trowa fan girls surrounded Quatre and Trowa.

***********************************

RS: Well, Quatre didn't die ^_^

Salyti: No, he didn't. But instead he got his head shoved in the toilet bowl. I don't think that's a fair trade off...

RS: If I do something to one person, everyone will think I'm bashing them. If I do something to everyone, then it's just fun. It's not fair to bash one person, just because you don't like them.

Salyti *sweatdrop*: You're strange, you know that, right?

RS *smiles*: Should be, I created someone like you!

Dream-tiger and Lime-chan *eating Pocky*: Until next time, GO EAT POCKY!!

***********************************

Now, it's time for another *cheesy music* To My Reviewers!

Wing Gundam and Wing Zero: Chris is a friend ^_^ He doesn't like how Kenshin talks in the English version, so to get on his nerves, I talk like Kenshin and he hates it. He'll be showing up in my other story as someone else, though ^_^

Tari Of Nargothrond: Ugh, the dragon idea? Who knows ^_^

midnight lightnig hawk/heero yuy/the younger sister of vegeta princes of sayians Vera: Okay ^_^ *dies*

***********************************

Salyti *plays DBZ theme*: Next time on Shopping Spree! Our heroes go on a dangerous quest to survive another store! Will Quatre be able to get out of this store alive? Will they run into the Sanzo Party again? Of course, everyone knows the answer to that question. *sweatdrop* Don't miss the cosplaying, next time on Shopping Spree! *looks down* Uh, RS, why are you on the ground?

RS *revives*: Well, midnight lightnig hawk/heero yuy/the younger sister of vegeta princes of sayians Vera told me to die in their review, so *dies*

Salyti *mega sweatdrop*: Well, uh, until next time! *drags RS after him*


	8. Best Buy, Part I

RS: Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any other character you know. (I'll make a complete list at the end ^_^)  


RS *looks at Salyti*: And who exactly are you supposed to be?

Salyti *seriously*: Myself.

RS: Oh, come on, Salyti! The fun of cosplaying is dressing up!

Salyti *still serious*: I am dressed up. 

RS: Grrrrrrrrr, why do you have to be so difficult?! And of course, I don't own................ Best Buy!

Salyti *happily*: Be prepared. The author had a little too much fun on this chapter so- *whack!*

RS *puts paper fan away*: Salyti, let them find out for themselves. In the mean time, be useful!

Salyti *smiling mysteriously*: Okay ^.^

  
Chapter 8: Best Buy Part I  


"Today, our heroes are to face another terrific journey, which takes them to-"

"Hey! Who are you?!" Duo asked, looking up at the sky, while they're walking towards the store.

"I'm the almighty narrator!! Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!"

"Uh huh," Relena said, painting her nails. "What makes you so special?"

"Uh, I'm a half-elf?" Narrator= ^.^;; "I also know what dangers you're going to face! Muhahahahahahahaha!!" Everyone= *sweatdrop*

"Wait," Wufei said, suddenly taking out his paper fan. "You're a half-elf? Are you that guy who was touching my chocolate?!"

"Ugh, what if I am?"

"Uh, can we go into the store?" Trowa asked, pointing towards the door.

"Show yourself," Heero said, cocking his gun.

".................. I'm just kidding! I'm not the narrator! I'm just a random character!" Heero fired a few shots, at the top of the building. Someone was on top of the building, and they stumbled backwards. Thud!

"It is you!" Wufei yelled, running towards Salyti.

"Grrrrrrrrr, you shall pay greatly!" Salyti yelled, the sky becoming dark.

"Guys," Trowa said, still pointing in the direction of the building.

"What Trowa?" Relena snapped.

"Quatre went into the store," he said.

"What?! After him!!" Heero said.

"Wow, look at the processor on this computer," Quatre said, with huge chibi eyes. "And the memory!!"

"Excuse me, sir," said a small voice behind him. He turned. "I really like your Quatre costume," said the boy, dressed up as Quatre.

"Uh, thanks," Quatre said, with a sweatdrop. That's when he noticed everyone was dressed up.

"This is strange," Duo said, when they walked in.

"It must be cosplay day," Heero said, observantly.

"Never knew Best Buy would have a cosplay day," Relena said, grimly.

"Good question! You don't know how much persuasion for this I had to do!" Elenwen said, running in and out.

"Well then," Trowa said. "Let's change!"

"Right! Super Cosplay Power!" They yelled. Relena transformed into Sailor Venus, Heero transformed into Tai, Trowa transformed into Sanosuke and Duo transformed into Gojyo.

"Okay," Heero said. "We'll split up!"

"Not again," Duo moaned.

"Hey, he looks like Riku!" Elenwen said, pointing. She was dressed up like Kanan.

"Your costume is pretty good," Lime-chan said, happily. She was a mix of Inuyasha and Kenshin.

"Uh, I am Riku," he said.

"Yeah right. We're Riku fans, and we'd know if you were Riku. Nice voice acting, too!"

"But I am!" Riku declared.

"Yeah right," Lime-chan said. "We all know that Riku was sealed within Kingdom Hearts."

"I was!" Riku cried, as Lime-chan and Elenwen turned and went off. "Grrrrr, I'll show them!" He walked into the men's bathroom.

"Food..." Quatre said, holding his stomach. "Must... have... food... Wait!" He took out a golden credit card. "I forgot I stole this from Sanzo. With this, I can buy as much food as I want! I will teach him not to mess with me! Mwhahaha-" stomach growled. "Ughhhhh, must... have... food..."

"Hold it right there!" said a voice.

"Huh?" Quatre said, as a bright light came from nowhere.

"Look! There's Tai!" said a couple of Tai fans, all in cosplay costumes. They ran over to Heero.

"Uhhh," Heero said.

"Wow! We love your costume! How did you create it?" asked one that looked like Agumon.

"Well," Heero said, throwing back his head with bishouen sparkles. "With tons of fabric and stuff I found around *cough*Quatre's*cough* house, I pieced together this fabulous outfit! And I used some of *cough*Trowa's*cough* hair gel."

"WOW!!!" said the fans, with huge chibi eyes.

"Hey Heero," Duo said, joining him.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the fans asked, with question marks over their heads.

"You don't know who I am?" Duo asked, almost angry. "I am.......... Sha Gojyo!!"

"Who would want to be that perverted water sprite?" said a voice.

"I would, that's who," Duo said, looking in the direction of the voice. "Ahhhhh! It's you!"

"Why can't we get rid of you guys?" Heero asked, sighing.

"Who are they?" asked the fans, still with question marks above their heads.

"I don't see him, Relena," Trowa said, turning. "Uhh, Relena? Relena?"

"Wow! I simply love your costume!" said Sailor Venus, dressed up as Relena.

"I do too!!" Relena said. "But, I can fix your wig."

"And I can help you with your bow," Sailor Venus said. They started messing with each other's costumes.

"So, let me get this straight," Quatre said. "If I give you Sanzo's credit card, you'll give me two boxes of unlimited strawberry and chocolate Pocky and a costume like Hakkai's."

"Do you accept the Merciful Goddess' request?" asked Jiroushin.

"Hm," Quatre said, thinking about it.

"Still not good enough?" the Merciful Goddess asked.

"No, it's fine. Here you go," Quatre gave her the credit card.

"Okay! Let's make you Hakkai," she said, smiling.

"The coast is clear," Salyti said, sighing. "I thought he would never stop chasing me. Hm?" He saw a magazine with a girl on it, barely dressed. "I wonder what this is..." He picks it up, and starts reading.

"Where did that half-elf go," Wufei mumbled, with his fan out. "Hey, that looks like that guy. Maybe he knows." Wufei runs up to him and taps him on the shoulder. He turns.

"Oh, hi Wufei," Quatre said, smiling.

"Quatre?! What happened to you?!"

"Like it? It's my disguise from Deorwin. He'll be targeting a little kid running around somewhere that looks like me. Pretty clever, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Where did you get that?" Wufei pointed to the Pocky box in Quatre's hand.

"Here you go!" Quatre gave Wufei a box of chocolate Pocky.

"OooOOooOO!!!" Wufei said, chibi-fied. Wufei started eating. "OooOOooOO!!! It never goes away!!"

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Quatre asked, happily eating his, too.

"Finished!" Riku said, coming out of the bathroom.

"SEPHIROTH!!!" yelled a group of girls standing by the bathroom.

"Uhhhhhhh," Riku said. "RUN!!" He turned and ran into someone. "Ugh."

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah."

"You sound like that boy from Kingdom Hearts that I beat," Wufei said, between his eating. "Only dressed up as Seph-"

"Ahhhh!!" Riku yelped, running away.

"That was strange," Quatre said, eating his Pocky.

"I was going to compliment him on his outfit," Wufei said, with a frown. 

"Relena? Relena?" Trowa asked, walking down the aisles. "Well, I can't find her either. Oh well, ^_^ Let's go to the Anime section!!" Trowa happily walked to the Anime aisle. "Oh, Heero. What are you buying?"

"Digimon, Dragonball Z, Chobits, Excel Saga, Hamtaro, Pokemon, Reboot, Samurai X, Sailor Moon, Slayers, and several other Animes," Heero said, looking at his cart, full of DVDs.

"Heke?" Hamtaro asked, from around the corner. "That's funny, I thought I heard someone say my name."

"I don't know if I want to buy this series or not," Heero said, picking up a Gundam Wing DVD. "It looks good."

"Never heard of it," Trowa said, looking at the back. "It might be good. I heard it was about five pilots going to Earth to save the solar system from some evil organization. Something like that."

"Oh," Heero said, with a frown. "Same old plot as every other sci-fi anime." Heero and Trowa looked at each other.

"Aw, who cares?" they said, at once, putting it in the cart.

************************************************

RS: I know, I know, I haven't finished it. It's getting to be a little long ^.^;;

Salyti *rolls eyes*: We know.

RS: And another thing: None of the character's hair or appearance has be permanently altered. Just wigs, hair gel, make up and costumes ^_^ I would hate to see Quatre's pretty blonde hair turned into Hakkai's brown hair, even though it's pretty.

Salyti: And if it was, he'd look too much like Duo, so it wouldn't matter. *whack!*

RS: Yes it would!!

Salyti *rubbing head*: If you liked Quatre's hair so much, why didn't you give me blonde hair?

RS: Because I like light blue, too. It looks so cute on you!! *Salyti= sweatdrop*


	9. Best Buy, Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Salyti Elentir ^_^ I created him, and he's copyrighted property of mine. So, please don't steal my Salyti!! *bows* Thank you for your support.

Salyti *points to disclaimer*: That's just a little disturbing up there.

RS: You are mine, Salyti ^_^

Salyti: You created me, and that's all.

RS: It's just so other author's won't steal you. Because *squeezes Salyti* I love you! You're my favorite created character!

Salyti *gasping*: Please.... let.... go!

Chapter 9: Best Buy Part II

*poke*

"Hm? Oh, hey Duo."

*poke* 

"Where did you get that?" Duo asked, pointing to the box.

"Uh, no where," Quatre said, smiling nervously.

*poke*

"If you don't stop poking me, I'm going to whack you," Wufei growled.

"Can I have one?"

"No," Wufei snapped.

"Please?"

"No." Duo suddenly fell.

"Grrrr, I'll show you!" Duo said, picking up the thing that tripped him and threw it.

"Squeakeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" yelled Rubber Ducky, happily, as it flew in the air.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Duo yelled, in slow motion. Rubber Ducky hit Quatre in the back of the head; Quatre fell on the ground.

"You killed Quatre," Wufei said, his eye twitching. "Do you know how much trouble he went through not to get killed?!" Wufei took out a huge paper fan.

"Oops, gotta go!" Duo said, nervously laughing. He got up and took off.

"Get your butt back here!!" Wufei said, with angry anime eyes.

"Quatre?" Trowa asked, running over to him on the ground. "Oh no, I'm too late. What fate has bestowed itself on thy breast?" He saw Rubber Ducky lying on the floor near by. He picked it up.   
"This foul creature ensnared you!" He threw it over his shoulder. "Why is it that I am left, yet you have to die? WHY?!" He began to shake Quatre and cry.

"That's scary," Sanosuke said, with a sweatdrop. "Considering that dude is dressed up as me."

"That's okay, Sanosuke," Kenshin said= ^_^;;. "We all know what you're really like, that we do."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Kenshin words!!" Chris yelled, running by.

"Can I see that magazine?" Duo asked.

"Sure," Salyti said. "It's a horrible magazine. Why would anyone want to buy pictures of women?"

"Uh," Duo said, looking at the title. "I don't even know why this magazine is in this store..." Duo holds up the magazine to cover his face.

"It's you!!" yelled an angry voice.

"Uhh," Salyti said, looking in the direction of the voice. There was Wufei, with the huge fan. "That's one big fan." *sweatdrop*

"You shall pay for touching my chocolate!" Wufei yelled, lifting the fan over his head.

"I don't think so," Salyti said, crossing his arms. Duo lowered the magazine, just enough so he could watch.

"What do you mean by that?" Wufei demanded. Salyti just stood there, confidently.

"Trowa? Are you okay?" Relena asked, looking at Trowa. He was still shaking Quatre.

"No! He's gone again!!" Trowa cried.

"This reminds me of a soap opera I once watched," Relena said, thinking.

"Trowa... please... stop... shaking... me..." Quatre said, grabbing Trowa's arms.

"No! You're dead!" Trowa sobbed.

"Never heard of this show," Heero said, picking it up. "Saiyuki DVD #1: Journey to the West."

"That's a good show," said a voice behind Heero.

"Ah! It's head-flusher-guy!" Heero yelped, dropping the DVD.

"Relax, I'm not after you or your friend," Sanzo said. "I'm looking for my monkey."

"One of them down there, maybe?" Heero asked, pointing.

"So, your name is Goku, too?" Goku, from Saiyuki, asked.

"Yeah," Goku, from DBZ, said, with a nod. "I'm a sayian, so I used to have a monkey tail."

"No way! I'm called a monkey all the time!" Goku said.

"Wow! What a coincidence!"

"I am going to kill him," Sanzo said, shaking his head.

"That's what I said about Relena, and she's still walking around," Heero said, grimly.

"WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU?!" Wufei yelled, trying to hit Salyti.

"It's called a force field, genius," Salyti said. "Now, for your fan." He snapped his fingers; the fan disappeared.

"What?!"

"Now, would you please leave me alone. I have to see what other kind of trouble I can get into." Salyti walked off.

  
"Ha! Now you don't have your fan!" Duo yelled, throwing the magazine. It hit the real Gojyo in the face.

"Playboy Magazine!" he exclaimed, eagerly reading it.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is happy," Hakkai said, with a cup of tea ^_^

"Not everyone is happy, which makes me happy," Xellos said, sipping his tea ^_^

"When your happy, I'm happy," Dream-tiger said, sitting beside Xellos. Xellos opened his eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!! The ever closed eyes have opened!!"

"You're wrong!" Wufei yelled. He pulled out another fan.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!" Duo yelled, running away.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Heero asked.

"No," Quatre said, still being shaken.

"Trowa," Heero said, looking at him oddly. "What are you doing?"

"Shaking Quatre," Trowa said, innocently.

"Let off."

"Which one was it?" Relena pondered.

"Let's find Wufei and Duo and get out of here. This place is too crowded," Heero said. *crickets*

"Heero, there's barely anyone in here," Quatre said, with a sweatdrop.

"My point. So, let's go!"

"Die already!" Deorwin yelled.

"Huh?" Everyone said. There went the little kid dressed up as Quatre. Closely following him, was Deorwin and Hakuryu, with a Rubber Ducky.

"Die, Quatre! Mwhahahahahahaha!!" he yelled. Hakuryu was dropping Rubber Duckies on the boy.

"Help me!!" screamed the little kid. Everyone= sweatdrop.

********************************************************

Salyti *walk in*: RS? RS? *no one around* Hmmmmmm, that's strange. Uhh *notice reader* oh! Umm, hi. *wave* I don't know where she went. Maybe *go to bathroom*

RS *from inside the bathroom*: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Salyti! How many times have I told you not to walk in on me in the bathroom?!

Salyti *also from inside*: Oops, sorry *come out, sweatdrop* Moving on...

********************************************************

Salyti *plays Chobits theme*: Next time, on Shopping Spree! The most boring store in the world, to a child. What will happen to our heroes in this store? Will Quatre survive? Will Deorwin ever realize the kid he's chasing isn't Quatre? *toilet flushes* Uhhh, all this and more on the next-

RS *interrupts*: Salyti, are you talking to yourself?!

Salyti *turns off the music*: Uhhhhhh, not really...


	10. Bed, Bath and Beyond has never been this...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Salyti! I wish I owned Gundam Wing, Saiyuki and everything else, but I don't! SO, don't sue me!!

Salyti: She only created me. She does NOT own me!

RS: Oh, come on. Admit it, I own you.

Salyti *shakes head*: No! No! No! No!

RS: Well, I don't own......... Bed, Bath & Beyond! *Star Trek theme plays* Ahem? *Salyti turns music off* That's what I thought. *Aside* See? I do own him!

Chapter 10: Bed Bath & Beyond

"Luke," Darth Vader gasped. "I am your father... Join the dark side, it is your-"

"Hold on!" Relena yelled. Darth Vader and Luke looked at her. "You guys are at the wrong store. This is a 'normal' store."

"It is?" Luke asked, looking at the title.

"She's right," Darth Vader sighed. "Let's go home. I have to teach you how to play catch the normal people way. Not that sissy way those Jedi's teach you."

"No way!" Luke said, happily. "You're really going to teach me this time?"

"Wow, I wish I had a father like that," Duo said, as they went into the store. Elevator music greeted them, and several hundred different scents.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Trowa screamed. Everyone looked at him. "It's a stinky store!" Heero grabbed Trowa's arms, before he could run out. "Let go of me! I can't stand it in here! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Trowa," Quatre said, putting his hands on Trowa's shoulders. "It will be okay. Just think happy thoughts, like the nice lady at the hospital said." Trowa nodded.

"Think happy thoughts," Trowa said, closing his eyes. "Think happy thoughts." Everyone= O_O;;

"Besides, why did we come here anyway?" Duo asked.

"I need a new butcher knife," Wufei proclaimed. "A new apron, a new frying pan and just to look around."

"And I want some new shower curtains and a few new kitchen utensils. Come on, Heero!" She grabbed Heero's arm and drug him away.

"But you don't cook!" Heero yelled.

"I'll stay with Trowa," Quatre said, glancing over at him. "Keep an eye after Duo."

"No problem," Wufei said, with a nod. Wufei turned, but Duo had disappeared.

"What do you prefer, Heero?" Relena asked. "These hot pink curtains or these light pink curtains."

"What's with pink?! I don't mind these clear ones, myself," Heero said. Wham!

"You pervert! I know you want to see me in the shower, without clothes!"

"That would be a freak show," Heero mumbled. Wham!

"Duo?" Wufei called, as he walked down the aisles. He saw a worker, stacking items on a shelf. "Excuse me, have you seen a braided baka come this way?"

"Oh yeah I have," Excel said, nodding rapidly. "I think he went that way. Or, was it the other way. Maybe he was headed towards the towels... Or was it the kitchen supplies? Hmmmmm."

"Trowa, it will be okay," Quatre said, leading him through the store.

"Can we just sit in the car?" Trowa asked, nervously twitching.

"No, because Heero locked the car," Quatre said, with a sigh.

"Can't we break into the car?"

"No."

"I know you know how to pick locks."

"No."

"It'll be fun."

"No," Quatre said, getting annoyed.

"Please?!" Trowa asked, hugging Quatre's arm. "I need to get out of here! Please don't make me stay in here!" Trowa started to cry. "Please, Quatre!"

"NO!" Quatre screamed. "I am NOT picking any locks or taking you out of this store!"

"You're a big meanie!" Trowa screamed, running away.

"Ugh," Quatre said, noticing people staring. "He's my mother's sister's cousin's boyfriend's son I'm babysitting. He's a little immature for his age. *laughing nervously* "

"This is such a boring store," Duo sighed. "How could anyone-" Whack! "Ahhh! Someone's attacking me!"

"I wish Trowa showed me some knife throwing techniques," Wufei sighed, prying the knife from the wall in front of Duo. "Then it would be much easier to hit you."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! It's the attack of the Crazy Chinese Man!!" Duo screamed, running away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Wufei yelled, grabbing a cheese mallet and running after Duo. 

"Heero, honey," Relena said. "Which pink do you like for pillows?" Relena held up fifteen different pillows, with similar shades of pink.

"I like this white pillow myself," Heero said. "It reminds me of that girl with her dog-"

"WHAT?! You're cheating on me?!" Relena yelled. Relena grew five times bigger. Heero looked nervous.

"No!" Heero yelled. "I, hey wait a second, we never were going out!"

"What?" Relena asked, shrinking back to size. Her eyes were watering. "What about that romantic night in the inn? Those moonlit walks? Those romantic nights in your gundam? That time together in the Sanc kingdom!"

"First of all," Heero said. "Duo was in the inn with us. You made Quatre go with you on that romantic walk. I didn't spend that much time with you in the Sanc kingdom, and you were never in my gundam!"

"Oh yeah," Relena said, remembering. "That was Heavyarms-" She cut herself off, then looked at Heero. Heero raised an eyebrow. Relena grinned.

"What were you doing in Heavyarms?" Heero asked. Relena giggled, then whispered in Heero's ear. "WHAT?!" Heero screamed, shaking the building.

"The 'what' that was heard around the world," Dream-tiger said.

"What's going on?" Quatre asked, waking up from being hit on the back of the head with something. His arms and legs were tied to a chair.

"Mwhahahahahahahaha!" he heard. He looked up. There was Deorwin, with an army of rubber duckies behind him. Salyti appeared, with a radio playing "Cheeseburger in Paradise." Salyti= ^o^ "Didn't I tell my sister not to play that?!" Deorwin asked, annoyed.

"It's your theme song," Salyti said, then started singing along. 

"I shall destroy you first, then I'll deal with Quatre," Deorwin said, laughing evilly.

"Actually," Salyti said, making the radio disappear. "You can't do that. You can't even touch me. Remember the contract with your sister?"

"Contract?" Quatre asked, in disbelief. Maxwell (the hamster) appears, with a piece of paper.

"It says that you can do whatever you want to Quatre, as long as you don't touch Salyti," Maxwell read, then disappeared.

"I never made that contract!!" Deorwin yelled.

"Sorry, the hamster said it, which means you made it," Salyti said, smiling. Deorwin growled.

"Fine, then you'll watch Quatre suffer!" Deorwin said, smiling evilly.

"I don't think you can do anything to him, if I sit on him," Salyti said, sitting on Quatre's lap. "Now you can't get to him, without getting to me first!"

"He's right," squeaked one of the rubber ducks.

"Let's retreat, sir," squeaked another.

"Fine, but you have not seen the last of Deorwin! Mwhahahahah-" Wham!

"That's what you get for waking up the baby!" A lady yelled, hitting Deorwin with her purse.

"Retreat!" Deorwin yelled, running away with his army and the angry lady following him.

"YOU!" Heero yelled.

"What?" Trowa asked. He was in the bathroom, cowering in a corner. Heero went over to Trowa.

"You and Relena had fun in Heavyarms, didn't you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Actually, yeah, it was pretty fun playing Barbies," Trowa said, grinning.

"You sick pervert!" Heero yelled, slapping Trowa repeatedly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Stop it!" Relena yelled, grabbing Heero's arm. Trowa's eyes become dots.

"Relena, you're in the men's bathroom," Trowa said.

"Don't hurt Trowa! Trowa is my only friend in this world!" Relena cried. Then, she added, "all my other friends are in the space colonies." Heero and Trowa= o_o

"Negative energy... must produce it..." Xellos said, from within one of the stalls.

"Negative energy? Then you must be a bad guy!" Sailor Moon suddenly said, from another stall. All of the sailor scouts appeared and attacked Xellos' stall. "We fight for love and justice; we're the sailor scouts!"

"What's with all these girls in the men's bathroom?!" Trowa screamed. "This is a demented store! I must escape!" Trowa ran away.

"You know," Heero said to Relena. "I think Trowa has finally lost it."

"I like insane men," Relena said, smiling.

"Wufei," Duo said. They were sitting in the lounge chairs, drinking sodas from the machine in the worker's lounge. "You know I haven't seen one trace of those dudes that keep following us around."

"Me either," Wufei said, sipping his Pepsi. "That's kind of strange." Ansem walked passed, with a pink apron on, pushing a cart. "No, that's pretty strange."

"Wufei," Duo said. "Coke is much better than Pepsi."

"No, Pepsi is much better than Coke," Wufei said, glaring at Duo.

"I don't like either. Beer is the best," Gojyo said, walking by.

"And I thought we were going to have a whole chapter without you guys," Wufei said, grimly.

"Well, we like surprises," Sanzo said, from behind Wufei's chair.

"Ah! What are you doing?!" Duo asked. "NO!!! It's.... It's.... It's..."

"What's your problem? They're just Barbies," Goku said, putting a pink dress on his barbie. Twilight Zone music plays.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Duo and Wufei screamed running away and into Trowa. Duo, Wufei and Trowa = X_X

"I'm thankful that you've saved me from being killed," Quatre said.

"No problem," Salyti said. "My job is to help those in need of help and correct the wrongs of my planet. It's all in a days work. Doesn't pay much, which's why I live as a wanderer."

"I used to be a wanderer too, that I was," Kenshin said, smiling. "But then I settled down with Miss Kauro and her family that I did."

"Ahhhhhhh! Kenshin words!" Chris yelled.

"Wait! There you are!" Kenshin said, running after Chris.

"That's nice, and I don't mean to be rude, but," Quatre cleared his throat, "Could you please get off of me?!"

"Oh, sorry ^.^" Salyti said, getting off of Quatre. "I guess you want me to leave, too?"

"No! Untie me!" Quatre yelled.

"My goodness! No need to get so emotional about this kind of thing. I was about to get Elenwen over here so she could-"

"No! Don't get her! Just untie me!"

"You didn't say the magic word," Salyti said, crossing his arms. Quatre looked irritated, then sighed.

"Please untie me, Salyti," Quatre said, slowly.

"That's better, even though I'm not planning on doing it anyway."

"What?!"

"Well, we've found most of them," Relena said, looking at the group on the floor.

"Where's Quatre?" Heero asked, suddenly.

"Oh no! An evil rubber ducky has hit my little Quatre!" Relena cried.

"Little Quatre?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. Relena blushed. "What did you do to him?"

"Spike his tea a little and he gets really friendly," Relena giggled.

"No! When did you do this to him?"

"That lovely romantic walk that lasted until morning," Relena said, blushing. "He doesn't remember a thing."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *gasp, gasp* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Heero screamed.

"Oooooooo!" Elenwen said, walking around Quatre. Elenwen poked Quatre. "He's real... OoooOOooooOO!"

"Very much real," Salyti said, nodding. "As real as I am."

"Quick! We must hide him before-"

"Look girls! There's Quatre!" screamed a fan. Millions of girls suddenly fill the store.

"Good thing we got out of there in time," Relena said.

"Yeah, that would have been a real mess if we stayed in there," Wufei agreed.

"I know," Quatre said, drinking a cup of tea.

"Quatre, I have one question," Heero said, seriously.

"Hm?"

"Where did you get that tea?" Heero asked, pointing at the cup.

"This is a random story and random things don't need an explanation," Quatre said. "Isn't that right, Salyti and Elenwen?" Salyti and Elenwen nodded, rapidly.

"The drink of the one Quatre," Trowa said, holding up a box of green tea. "Tea!"

"Hey, I drink tea, too," Xellos said, happily appearing with his cup of tea.

"You ruin the moment," Trowa said, pushing Xellos away.

"I drink tea too," Hakkai said, appearing with his cup of tea.

"Okay, okay, the drink of weird people," Trowa said. "Mostly demons."

"I'm not a demon!" Xellos and Quatre said.

"Next store!" Duo said, happily driving away.

"Hey! You left us!" Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Relena yelled, running after the car.

"Oh my," Hakkai said. "Hakuryu, do you think we should give them a lift?"

"Piiiiii..."

"I didn't think so either."

**********************************************

RS: And the day is saved, thanks to-

Salyti *happily*: The Powerpuff Girls! *whack! whack!* Ow, what did I say?

RS *putting away paper fan*: I was going to say you.

Salyti: I didn't do anything!

RS: One, you saved Quatre from the rubber ducky. Two, you saved him again from the millions of fan girls by-

Salyti *covers RS' mouth*: Don't tell them!

RS *muffled by Salyti's hand*: What? Everyone that has read my story knows.

Salyti *points to reader audience*: Well, most of them haven't.

RS: Good point. Well, good bye for now!

**********************************************

Salyti *pops in a CD that starts playing "Catwalk (I'm too Sexy)"*: Next time, on Shopping Spree! We're going to a unique store, that has foods and things from other parts of the world in it. Will Wufei lose it in the food section? Will Trowa freak out from any sorts of scents? Well, I know all the answers, but I'm not going to tell you! Watch out for the next Shopping Spree! *starts dancing to the song and singing* I'm a model, you know what I mean, when I do my little turn on the cat walk-

RS *walks in*: O_O Salyti! What are you doing?! *Salyti cuts off music and blushes*

Salyti: Uh, dancing?

RS: That was dancing?! That looked like a ritual or something! *Salyti turns brighter red*


End file.
